


Semesta dalam Mimpi

by yucc



Series: satu irama [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Astronomy, Canon Era, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Jagat raya di penglihatan Wanda dan Vision.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/gifts).



> [marvel, scarletvision, rasi bintang] untuk kak farfie.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: Civil War** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

"Ketika kedua mata ini terpejam, lengan Bima Sakti terbentang jauh di depan. Bumi hanyalah debu di Gugus Galaksi Virgo. Rasi bintang di angkasa manusia hanya atom yang ditebar di semesta luas."

Wanda tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari bola mata berpola milik Vision. Ketika Wanda mencari sihir yang lebih kuat dari kemampuannya, kekuatan mata Vision saat ini telah mengalahkannya dengan telak. Di latar belakang terdengar suara iklan televisi, tayangan sponsor dari serial Cosmos dari Neil deGrasse Tyson.

"Lalu, apa yang tampak ketika kedua matamu terbuka, Vis?" tanya Wanda.

Satu tangan berkulit merah jambu menyentuh sekilas pipi Wanda. "Engkau, Wanda," ujar Vision mantap. Wanda tersenyum tipis dan tatapannya kembali ke layar.

"Kesimpulan awal yang kuambil adalah penglihatan ini diberikan oleh Infinity Stone di dahiku ini," kata Vision. Wanda mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Serial Cosmos telah dimulai kembali.

"Rasa ingin berada di luar sana, melihat dengan kedua mata ini sendiri, bagaimana luasnya semesta, luasnya jagat raya."

Wanda menyandarkan kepala di pundak Vision. "Hati-hati akan apa yang kauminta, Vis. Tidak baik untuk orang seperti kita bermimpi yang besar-besar," ucapnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bukan, Wanda?"

Pertanyaan Vision tergantung di udara. Wanda terlalu sibuk mendengarkan ulasan menarik Tyson mengenai kalender kosmik. (Atau begitulah yang Wanda coba yakinkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tontonan di hadapannya jauh lebih menggugah dibanding memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Vision. Wanda memilih bungkam bukan karena ia mendapat penglihatan tangan berwarna ungu merobek dahi Vision, merebut Infinity Stone, dan membiarkan tubuh tak bernyawa Vision melayang di angkasa dengan mata terbelalak menghadap jagat raya.)

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
